The Practice & Experience in Advanced Research Computing (PEARC) Conference series provide a forum for discussing challenges, opportunities, and solutions among HPC center directors and managers, computational scientists, end users, students, facilitators, educators, HPC system administrators and user support staff, as well as industry and government agency representatives from across the United States and around the world. PEARC18 will be held in Pittsburgh, PA from July 22?27, 2018. The conference will offer a dynamic and innovative Student Program and enhanced diversity efforts, bringing together researchers, students, and prospective users from underrepresented groups and new disciplines to participate in the PEARC community. The aim of this proposal is to by provide support to students from the computational biomedical sciences to attend the PEARC18 conference and participate in the Student Program. Particularly, students from underrepresented groups and economically disadvantaged sectors will be targeted for attendance. PEARC17 was the first meeting in the new series of conferences. It had over 500 attendees. The Student Program was successfully carried out in PEARC17 where 62 students participated of the program. PEARC18 will offer an innovative student program which will provide students with a range of opportunities within the conference Technical Program and in targeted student activities. For all student attendees, PEARC18 will include a one?day intensive collaborative modeling and analysis challenge; a session on careers in high?performance computing; participation in the technical program; a student mentorship program; opportunities to learn about alternative careers in industry and the private sector; and opportunities for students to volunteer to assist with conference activities. Participation from traditionally under?represented communities including women, minorities, and people with disabilities, will strongly encouraged. The Conference Proceedings will be published electronically by ACM International Conference Proceedings Series and included in the ACM Digital Library. Selected technical papers, and papers on diversity, outreach, training, and education topics will be invited to extend the manuscripts to be considered for publication in a special issue of prestigious peer?reviewed journals.